Amongst The Rain
by BlackEyedWicca
Summary: A short Valentines oneshot. Naruto is dancing in the rain when Sasuke see's him, but what does Sasuke want?


**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing but the plot which is the combined event that happened to my friend and me. My friend Nick is Sasuke and I'm Naruto… only there were a few differences in the plot to what happened in reality.

**AN:** Hi all I hope you enjoy this I needed to right a Valentines day fic and this idea just screamed perfect. So hear you have it for your reading pleasure. I hope it's liked enough and please people R&R it would make me extremely happy!

**Edited:** 01/04/08 or 04/01/08

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Amongst The Rain

There was a light drizzle falling from the sky making the few ninja of hidden leaf village who were still outside retreat to their homes. Usually the light rain wouldn't bother the majority of the village's inhabitants but the ominous looking black clouds that were approaching did.

As the rain slowly gained ferocity, the village quickly became silent.

Just as the last door, window and curtain had been shut tightly, blocking the dreary weather from view, a lone figure emerged from their house. He slipped through the village occasionally spinning in circles while watching the sky.

To him, this was the best time of the year. He loved the rain. From the smell of it hitting the ground to the lightening, wind and thunder it could bring.

Smiling he started to jog out of the village laughing quietly to himself as he did. When he reached a small grassy park he looked around for any signs of people. Finding none, he let his classic fox grin spread across his face before he started to dance.

As his mind cleared, leaving only the sound of the water hitting the ground to guide his dance his smile slowly turned less cheeky and more peaceful. This was his only relief from the torments of daily life, it was his little secret. He _loved_ to dance, but nothing beat dancing in the rain.

As his body twirled through the rain drops, over benches and underneath trees he became so absorbed in his movements that he failed to feel the eyes that were following his every move.

As the rain started to slow so did he.

When only a light drizzle remained he opened his eyes and looked up at the sky. The clouds above were now a light grey but there were more black clouds to come. Sighing slightly that his dancing would have to be stopped, he headed over to a few trees, deciding to wait for the heavier rain before continuing.

While walking he started looking at the effect the rain was having on the environment around him. Birds were huddled under leaves, bugs were turned upside down in puddles, leaves had been broken off trees and frogs were emerging to eat the unlucky.

Shaking his head slightly, he kept walking towards the trees.

When he was almost under it, he felt a presence making him freeze. He started to reach for his Kunai when the charka signature registered in his mind.

Holding in a groan, he stomped up to the figure hidden in the trees shadows.

"What are you doing here teme?" He asked when he was safely under the branches.

The blue haired ninja merely shrugged before replying, "Free world Dobe."

The dobe in question just ground his teeth but before he could say his usual, 'Don't call me that teme' line, Sasuke asked, "Why were you dancing?"

Naruto felt a blush start to form but he stamped it down before crossing his arms and saying, "That's none of your business teme."

Sasuke just gave a 'hn' and was about to say something else when Naruto's head swung back to face the park.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow in confusion but before he could say anything, rain started falling down in a heavy torrent, drenching them as the leaves protecting them gave way.

Naruto smiled at the feeling of the rain once again before turning to look back at Sasuke, but when he did, he burst out laughing.

The Uchiha looked like a drowned rat and was scowling as his hair fell over his face.

The scowl only deepened at Naruto's laughter.

Flicking his hair from his face he walked over to Naruto and grabbed his shirt by the collar. "I'd stop laughing if I were you Dobe."

Naruto was still laughing, not caring that he was being held in a death grip as he asked, "Why's that Teme?"

A small predatory smirk appeared on Sasuke's face but Naruto didn't notice it. "Because I'm the one who saw you dance."

That made Naruto stop laughing.

Looking Sasuke in the eyes he said, "You wouldn't?"

Sasuke let go of his collar before answering, "Why wouldn't I?"

Glaring it took Naruto a few seconds to answer, "What will it take for you not to tell anyone?"

Something flashed across Sasuke's face but it was gone before Naruto could put a name to it, making him dismiss ever seeing it.

After a few moments of silence in which it looked like Sasuke was waging a war within in himself, Naruto's little patience disappeared.

"Well?" He asked resisting the urge to tap his foot.

Looking up at him, Sasuke said, "Firstly you have to answer a question for me, truthfully."

Naruto face became suspicious. "What's the question?"

Keeping his face blank Sasuke asked, "Why were you so happy when you were dancing? You hate today, so what made that so special?"

Naruto blinked; that was not the question he had been expecting, hell that had been longer then all the questions he had been thinking put together.

Blinking again he asked, "Are you serious?"

He got a curt nod from Sasuke.

Still confused at Sasuke's behaviour he answered, "Well I just love the rain, I always have, and it's peaceful, besides since everyone else is inside I don't feel misplaced or like a freak."

Sasuke's eyebrow rose and his hands clenched slightly. "Why do you feel misplaced or like a freak?"

Naruto's face went void of emotion for a split second before going back to normal. "That question is one I won't answer."

He wanted to push it but seeing Naruto's face, he dropped it.

They stayed in silence for awhile before Naruto, asked impatiently, "Is there anything else or can I go?"

When Sasuke didn't say anything he went to leave but was stopped as Sasuke reached out and grabbed his sleeve.

Confused, Naruto turned back to Sasuke. "What now, teme?"

Letting go of his sleeve Sasuke said, "I'll keep your secret but there's one other thing."

Naruto frowned before crossing his arms and questioned, "And what's that?"

Sasuke looked down at the ground before muttering, "Something I've wanted to do since we found out whose teams we we're going to be on."

Blinking Naruto thought back to that day.

When he remembered the accidentally kiss they had shared, his eyes widened. "You're not going to punch me or something are you? That kiss _so_ wasn't my fault."

Sasuke's eyes had been looking at his face until he asked that question, but he was now looking back at the ground. "No I don't want to punch you."

Sighing Naruto uncrossed his arms before saying, "Fine then get it over with."

He had been expecting something painful or Sasuke yelling at him but what he didn't expect was for Sasuke to kiss him.

His eyes widened as Sasuke's hand tangled in his hair while still pushing at his lips. He had no idea what to do, if he should kiss back or stay frozen.

As his eyes started reduce in size and it started to feel nice, he was about to kiss back when Sasuke pulled their lips apart.

They stood staring into each others eyes. Naruto's were filled with confusion, surprise and suspicion while Sasuke's were filled with a mixture of slight despair, resentment, happiness and nervousness.

Letting his hands fall from Naruto's hair, he let his blank mask fall back into place before starting to step back; however, Naruto stopped him by grabbing his arm.

Surprise flashed over Sasuke's face for a second before turning to acceptance as he straightened before saying, "You can hit me."

Nauto looked at Sasuke, _really_ looked at him. Not the teme, not the prodigy Uchiha, not Sasuke-Kun who all the girls adored, just… Sasuke.

Smiling he leant up and place a light kiss on Sasuke's lips.

He pulled back after a few seconds to see a stunned Sasuke looking at him.

Locking their eyes he said quietly, "Happy Valentines Day, Sasuke."

Not letting Sasuke reply, he turned and walked away and after a few seconds the rain enveloped him making him disappear from view, leaving behind a slightly blushing and smiling Sasuke whose fingers were lightly touching his lips.

* * *

**AN:** Awwwww isn't that just a cute little SasuNaru fluff ball? I hope you enjoyed it :D Well anyways Please, Please R&R I would be oh so grateful, well Ta, Ta and Happy Valentines even though it's a few days away.

Luv

BlackEyedWicca.


End file.
